


Tsumugi Shirogane's Love Stories ❤

by lizziie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Non-Explicit Sex, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships, a bunch of one-shots with everyone+tsumugi, i love her happy birthday mugi, i'm using the pre-localisation spellings, it's just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziie/pseuds/lizziie
Summary: Tsumugi Shirogane is a plain girl. She doesn't stand out or anything; she's just, well, plain; however, when her birthday arrives and her classmates start to show a little too affection to her, how will Tsumugi react?Welcome to Tsumugi Shirogane's Love Stories ❤! A collection of 14 one-shots for Tsumugi's birthday. Please, let us watch all of the V3 fictional characters love her! After all, even someone so plain wants to stand out a bit. There isn't anything wrong with that.





	Tsumugi Shirogane's Love Stories ❤

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo!!! uwu  
i honestly hope y'all enjoy this//// i spent so much time on these.......... i haven't been sleeping correctly................... send help please  
hope you enjoy!!

** Akamatsu/Shirogane**

“Shirogane-san, happy birthday!”, I heard someone scream in an animated voice from behind me, and immediately looked around, to see the Super High School Level Pianist, Akamatsu Kaede. I smiled and blushed almost instantly; everybody knew of my enormous crush on the pianist.

Her blonde hair that had lots of beautiful curls; her pink cheeks and purple eyes; even the hairpins in her hair, which symbolised piano keys, were beautiful to me. Multiple people had tried to help me confess to her — however, I was too shy to do so. Toujou and Saihara’s attempts to aid me were useless in the end, as I still acted like a nervous wreck around Akamatsu.

“T… Thank you, Akamatsu-san! I… I’m happy you remembered the birthday of someone as p… plain as me…”, even as I spoke, with the usual adjective ‘plain’, which became my trademark in the school, I still shivered. She made me weak at the knees; I honestly felt like fainting and falling. Akamatsu Kaede was definitely going to kill me.

“You don’t need to thank me, Shirogane-san! I would never forget the birthday of one of my friends, specially one who belongs to a girl as cute as you”, she answered me, winking slightly. If I had been drinking water, I would certainly have spat it. I almost on air as I heard her response. As I was trying to come up with something to say, Akamatsu started to open her backpack and look for something in it.

I slowly calmed myself down, trying to reassure myself that she didn’t mean it. It was just a joke, and I shouldn’t get so worked up by it. When I was finally able to look up — not in her eyes, no, I would never be able to look her in the eyes —, she had already gotten the object she was searching for. It was wrapped in a blue gift wrap, with white stripes. I almost choked again. Had she brought me a present?

“This is my present for you, Shirogane-san”, Akamatsu started, pink starting to cover her cheeks. I was certain that I would die by now. “I wish I could have gotten you a better present, but due to our situation…”, she grimaced for a few seconds before a smile appeared on her face. “I know we have only known each other for a few weeks, but… whenever I hang out with you, my chest feels somewhat warm.”

“I’d like to spend more time with you, hug you, comfort you when you are sad… kiss you…”, Akamatsu said, her voice getting more serious. My eyes started to water; I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Did she really mean it? Did Akamatsu Kaede, Super High School Level Pianist, really mean all of these absurd, but sweet things she had started to say? My heart was very confused. “So, do you want to… be my… girlfriend?”

I stayed quiet for a few seconds, trying to process what she had just said; Akamatsu Kaede had asked me to be her girlfriend. Akamatsu Kaede had asked me to be her girlfriend. Akamatsu Kaede had asked me to be her friend. Akamatsu Kaede asked me to be her— what?! Akamatsu Kaede had asked me to be her girlfriend?!

I soon started to tear up. I couldn’t stay calm in a situation like this; I had a crush on her for weeks, and she, in the end, asked me to be her friend! A river of hot tears were falling from my face as I hiccupped. Akamatsu looked very worry, and I saw that she was about to ask me if I was okay; however, I interrupted her.

“Yes!”, I screamed, startling her for a bit. Then, she started to cry, too, and she finally kissed me. Feeling her soft lips against mine, while tears fell from my eyes, was heavenly. I could have stayed forever pressed against her body, and it wouldn’t have been enough. When we finally parted our lips, however, we started to laugh. Laugh until the tears dried.

What an amazing birthday.

[1/14]

**Hoshi/Shirogane**

“Good evening, Shirogane”, a voice said next to me. I suddenly stood up, as I was sitting on the ground, and was met face to face — well, actually, I just saw — the Super High School Level Tennis Player, Hoshi Ryouma. He was covering half of his face with his hat, and he was with his candy cigarette, as always. I wonder if it was, really, a candy cigarette. “May I seat next to you? Although I bet you wouldn’t want to seat next to a murderer.”

I immediately allowed him to seat next to him; although we didn’t talk that much, I still liked Hoshi. He had suffered quite a lot in his life, so I couldn’t really hate him. He craved death more than anything due to a murder that was quite understandable; I had heard from Saihara that the mafia killed his entire family and girlfriend. I could see myself going insane if that happened to me.

“Oh, Shirogane”, he suddenly started talking. Hoshi wasn’t one to speak much, specially to someone as plain as me, so I was quite curious as to what he had in mind. “Today was your birthday, wasn’t it? I’m sorry for not congratulating you earlier, I had a lot in my mind”, he finished his sentence with a sigh. I felt quite bad.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Hoshi-kun”, I answered, my voice quite hoarse for staying silent for so long. I immediately coughed a bit. I looked at him, but he changed the point of his gaze as soon as he saw me staring. “I am quite used to not receiving birthday presents or anything on this day, as I am so plain”, I answered laughing a bit at all of my memories.

“My… My girlfriend, she used to be like you, too…”, he initiated, and he sounded quite melancholic, as he was remembering a bunch of things. I could only stay silent and listen, due to my respect for him. “She didn’t receive attention at all; she was practically invisible to most. I made sure to always tell her I loved her, however”, he commented, laughing a bit. That was the first time I heard Hoshi laugh.

“She sure sounded like a nice person”, I answered, imagining how Hoshi’s girlfriend must have been like. To catch his heart, I can only say that she was probably a very kind and nice person. Someone nice to Hoshi… that cared for him and would always stay by his side. That would cherish him forever and appreciate him.

“Oh, this is getting a little depressing, huh”, he stated, looking up, towards the stars. As it was night, and the academy didn’t have much light at all, the stars could be seen perfectly. “I got a little too carried away, I’m sorry, Shirogane”, Hoshi explained, his face turning back to his neutral and sad look. “I actually came here to give you a gift”, he continued, and curiosity started to fill my body.

From his jacket’s arm pocket, Hoshi got a headband that had fluffy, black ears on top. He extended his hand, which contained the cute headband, towards me. “This was a gift from my girlfriend”, he said, and I immediately thought of refusing; however, he interrupted me before I could speak. “She’s probably disappointed in me, wherever she is right now, and I don’t feel worthy of this anymore. Please, take this. I beg you.”

I stayed silent for a few moments, before slowly but carefully taking the precious headbands from his hands. I felt the fur a little with my fingers and it was soft. I started to smile. “Thank you, Hoshi-kun”, I said quietly. He wasn’t looking at me at this moment, but I was sure he could see my happiness. Hoshi got up and started to walk towards the dormitory.

“You’re welcome, kid”, he answered, and I swear I could see a small smile on his face. But, due to the darkness of the place, I wasn’t really sure. I could only stare as Hoshi walked, and walked, until he wasn’t in my line of sight anymore. I left out a sigh and continued to stare at the stars.

They seemed brighter than before.

[2/14]

**Toujou/Shirogane**

“Good morning, Toujo— wah?!”, I walked into the dinning room, expecting to see it in it’s normal state as every other day; however, I was met with a pleasant, but immense surprise: the entire dinning hall was filled with balloons, cakes, and drinks everywhere. All of them said ‘Happy Birthday, Shirogane-san!”, in many different colours. I was awestruck.

“Good morning, Shirogane-san”, I heard someone say. Looking towards the kitchen, I saw a green-haired woman leave the room. I immediately recognised that it was the Super High School Level Maid, Toujou Kirumi, one of the other girls stuck in the Gifted Inmates Academy. Toujou was a rare kind of girl; she acted like everyone’s mother and would always do what was requested of her. “Did you like your surprise? I had a little help from the other students.”

“I’m flattered, but… this must have taken a lot of time”, I said, looking at her worriedly. Toujou always made me worried, I was scared of her overworking herself and getting sick. Especially in this situation, where the source of the materials we received was questionable, and we wouldn’t have anyway to aid her. Also, I kind of liked Toujou… That was another reason for my worries to grow larger. “Aren’t you tired?”

“Oh, please, do not worry about me”, she answered, a small happy; it contained elegance that only Toujou had, however. I still couldn’t stop this feeling of forcing Toujou to rest. “I am a maid, after all; my purpose is to serve all of you. If I am not able to even do that, then I would be a failure as a maid”, she answered hurrying to the giant cake, which had ‘Shirogane Tsumugi’ written on it.

“Still, Toujou-san…”, I started to insist, but Toujou would clearly ignore her. After thinking for a while, however, I had thought with a childish, yet smart idea. “Hey, Toujou-san, can I request you something?”, I walked towards the other woman. Toujou stopped walking and turned around, waiting for me to say something. I smiled with malice.

“I request you to go rest”, Toujou’s face, which had been peaceful and neutral a few seconds earlier, had now an uncomfortable expression on it. She started to move around her hands impatiently, as if she wanted to refuse the request; however, if she did so, she would fail as a maid by refusing a possible request. “This is still a request, isn’t that right? So you have to do so.”

Even with every part of her body refusing to do so, Toujou still obliged. She started to walk towards the dormitories with me right behind her, to make sure she wouldn’t run off to the kitchen or get distracted and start cleaning. After reaching the dormitories, she went into her room. Of course, I waited outside while she was changing into her pyjamas. When she finally finished, I entered her room.

As Toujou go into her bed, and wrapped herself in her blankets, she stared at Shirogane. “I must thank you somewhat, Shirogane-san. I surely hadn’t been sleeping correctly; however, I still feel the need to do more cleaning. You sure aren’t plain”, Toujou answered, and then closed her eyes, to sleep. My cheeks turned red. Did she really meant what she had said? With those questions in mind, I left the room so Toujou could rest.

I ran towards the kitchen, and, again, observed all the decorations Toujou had made. Observing more closely, there was box, wrapped in gift paper, near the cake. Curious, I approached it. After struggling a bit to unwrap it without damaging the gift paper, I opened it. Inside, there was a sewing machine with a bunch of different fabrics. I almost screamed. Had Toujou really prepared all of this for me?

I sat in the dinning room for a long, long time, wondering how I could have fallen in love with a woman so perfect like Toujou Kirumi. And how I had the luck to receive so many amazing gifts from her. Did she like me back, too? Someone as plain as me? I blushed and ended up in the position of a ball, just thinking about her with red-coloured cheeks. I don’t care if she loves me back or not.

I certainly didn’t deserve her.

[3/14]

**Yonaga/Shirogane**

“Nyahaha, if it isn’t Tsumugi herself! Happy birthday!”, the Super High School Level Art Club Member, Yonaga Angie, exclaimed. I got startled and pricked my finger with the needle in my hand. I had been working on some outfits that Ouma had request from me; they were drawn by the Super High School Level Doujin Author, Yamada Hifumi; he was one grade above our class, the 79th. “Oh, did Angie startle you? She says sorry!”

“Oh, no, it’s okay, Yonaga-san…”, I answered, with my heart still beating fast against my chest. After calming down for a bit, I asked, “What brings you to my Research Lab? Do you need something from?”. However, Yonaga kept walking around my lab, ignoring my question. She stared deeply at the outfits placed on the mannequins. Then, her eyes moved, and suddenly, she was looking at my bleeding thing. Which I had completely forgotten about! “Wah!”

“Oh, are you okay, Tsumugi?”, she asked; however, I couldn’t tell if she was being serious or not, as she kept smiling. That was one thing that creeped me out about Yonaga: the fact that she always had a smile on her face, ready to talk about her God at any time. I had never seen her upset or angry, much less crying; it was like she was wearing a mask. “Actually, Angie has finally remembered what she came to do here! Angie needs a favour! Even though it’s your birthday! Sowwy!”

I nodded, waiting for her to continue. She noticed and then spoke, “Could you please donate to God? Just a few pints of blood!”, Yonaga exclaimed. Before I could protest, however, she had already started to speak again, “You are already bleeding, Tsumugi! Angie promises it won’t hurt. God will even give you extra points if you do so!”. I tried to respond her, that I didn’t want to do it, but before I could speak — again —, she got a hold of my arm and started running towards her lab! Yonaga’s grip was surprisingly strong!

After running for some time, with Yonaga never getting fatigated somehow, we finally reached the Super High School Level Art Club Member’s Research Lab. Yonaga quickly threw me on the ground, and locked the door behind her; after that, I realised I was stuck in Yonaga’s Research Lab with her. I was kind of scared, but also somewhat excited? I couldn’t really understand my feelings at the moment…

Suddenly, Yonaga sat on top of me. I got scared and surprised, both at the same moment, and immediately tried to get her off me; however, despite being extremely light, I couldn’t really get her away from my body. I never had realised how strong Yonaga was, seriously. After a few seconds of silence and both looking into each other’s eyes, Yonaga made a move that surprised much more than her last two actions: she kissed me,

Due to the shock, I was practically paralysed. As Yonaga kissed me, and even inserted her tongue inside my mouth at one moment, I was still quiet; I didn’t really know how I felt about Yonaga. She was strange and even creepy, but she was also fascinating and me extremely curious. After hearing my own thoughts, I noticed how I sounded so much like Shinguuji. More seconds had passed and, after gaining my movements back, I started to automatically kiss her back. When both of our lips separated, there was only a thin string of saliva connecting our mouths. She smiled.

“W… What… Yonaga-san, why would you…”, I had already started speaking when she pulled a bottle from underneath my hand, which had been frozen in the air the entire time. With a sneaky smile, I noticed the bottle was filled with a red liquid, which was probably my blood. Looking back at my wounded finger, I saw that no drops of blood had fallen on the ground, meaning that, while we… kissed…, Yonaga put that and collected my blood, like she had asked.

“Nyahaha! I must thank you for your grand donation to God, Tsumugi!”, she answered, while standing up. My legs felt sore for not moving… I was blushing, too. Yonaga must have noticed, as she winked at me lewdly. She unlocked the door and soon, she started running again. This time leaving me behind. I didn’t know if I was thankful or sad that she had gone so soon.

After leaving her Research Lab and returning mine, I wasn’t able to focus again. I could only think about Yonaga on top of me again, kissing me; my mind even started to dwell in more perverted scenarios, which I could only shake my head in embarrassment to. I felt the need to find Yonaga and talk to her more; to ask her to do those… lewd things… to me again.

When night came, my legs were still jelly.

[4/14]

**Chabashira/Shirogane**

“There you are, Shirogane-san!”, I heard a woman shout very loudly behind me. I immediately deduced it was the Super High School Level Aikido Master, Chabashira Tenko. Her voice was as loud as always, and I could sense the pride and happiness in her voice. I started to wonder what a girl as flashy as Chabashira wanted with someone as plain as me. After I finished organising the messy library of the Gifted Inmates Academy, I turned around to stare into her eyes. “First of all, Tenko wishes you, a very cute and strong girl, a happy birthday!”

I blushed from hearing Chabashira’s words. I knew she had vowed to always protect girls from the ‘menaces’ and she practically loved all existing girls — except for maybe Iruma —, but still; hearing something like that, specially from a woman who is always surrounded by people while I’ve always hidden in my room, watching my favourite animes and reading awesome mangas was still enough to make a girl flustered.

“And, secondly, Tenko is here to give you your present!”, I was speechless. I couldn’t believe that she had got me a gift at all. Sure, we were trapped in the Academy and I probably wouldn’t receive anything fancy and expensive like a collar of diamonds; however, that still meant a lot to me. Even if she had got me a horrible gift, or just a bunch of trash, I wouldn’t care. Chabashira had always been so nice to me. “It isn’t an object or anything, but instead, something you may always carry with you, in your soul, for the rest of your life!”

My eyes sparkled with every single word that left her lips. After seeing the look in my face, Chabashira smiled again and continued to speak, “Well, Shirogane-san, your gift is… Aikido classes! Taught by Tenko!”, she exclaimed. A few seconds passed and a neutral look had appeared on my face. Chabashira looked quite worried and she continued, quietly, “D… Did you like it?”

“Of course, Chabashira-san! I’m excited to see what will come out of your classes”, I answered, and the huge smile appeared on Chabashira’s face again. Good, I felt relieved. I would probably feel pretty horrible about making someone as naïve and pure as Chabashira — well, somewhat — sad. Smiling even brighter now, she said, “Well, let’s go to the sacred dojo! Come on!”, and she started to run, while also holding my hand. I blushed.

After arriving at the Super High School Level Aikido Master’s Research Lab, Chabashira settled herself in the middle of the tatami. “In Aikido”, she started, “you do not compete for superiority. By working together with your friends and using techniques that make full use of your body, mind and breath, you can measure your physical strength and growth”. I started to get a little more interested in Aikido because of her description.

Well, I was getting interested. Suddenly, Chabashira picked me up and threw me onto the ground; of course, I was surprised, and of course, it hurt a lot. I was seated on the ground and my entire back hurt. Looking towards Chabashira, she spoke, “Shirogane-san, you are quite insecure? Aren’t you? And you have been hiding something, isn’t that right? Please, answer Tenko.”

“What are you talking about?”, I tried to act dumb, like I didn’t know what Chabashira was talking about. In reality, I knew. Very well. But I couldn’t bring myself to talk to her. She just grimaced and then looked quite angry, “Shirogane-san, hiding your emotions isn’t healthy. You should always talk about how you are feeling; don’t hide that you are sad, angry, scared, or anything! Why are you going to run away from your emotions? By doing this, you are only distancing yourself from others, Tenko can tell!

I kept quiet. I couldn’t really answer something like that… I was too weak to do so. Someone as plain as me didn’t have as much flashiness as someone like Chabashira, who was always being honest about herself and her surroundings. She would never lie; god, talking like this made me feel quite pathetic. Was I really that envious of Chabashira that I had started to give up on myself? Was it really ok to continue like this?

“Well, it doesn’t matter if you are going to tell Tenko or not!”, she exclaimed, and held her hand towards me, as I was still on the ground. After accepting her hand, and hugging her for a bit, she continued, “The thing is, will you let Tenko help you?”, I was frozen in time for a few moments. What should I choose? Should I accept her help? Could Chabashira be the one to finally save me? In the end, I accepted her hand;

It was warm.

[5/14]

**Shinguuji/Shirogane**

‘Hello, Shirogane-san. I am immensely sorry to disturb your birthday; however, I need to talk to you urgently. Could you meet me in the Super High School Level Maid’s Research Lab at night? I will be waiting for you’, that is what read on the letter that had appeared under my room’s door. The calligraphy of the person who wrote the letter was elegant, with many curves. Due to the place chosen for the meeting, I had decided that it had been Toujou who wrote the letter, although it was a strange that there was no signature.

After receiving some gifts from a few of my classmates, and eating a giant cake made by Toujou, nighttime had finally arrived. I talked for a few more minutes to everyone before we all parted ways. One thing that confused me, however, was that Toujou had gone straight into her room; did she want to bring something to our meeting? Actually, there were a lot of creepy things about that supposed ‘meeting’. The time, the place. But still, Toujou wouldn’t actually harm me, would she?

“Hello? Toujou-san, are you here?”, I spoke as I entered the Research Lab. In the morning, the place contained an air of elegance and royalty; during the night, however, it seemed like a haunted mansion or house. The dolls made the atmosphere even creepier, and if it was able to rain, I think this place would truly be a haunted mansion. After walking around for a bit, I started to get the feeling that something was very wrong.

“I must thank you for coming, Shirogane-san. I would have really been disappointed if you didn’t, specially since I worked very hard to”, I almost screamed when I heard a voice from behind me. Due to the creepy aura of the place, I thought that person was just ready to kill me. Looking around, however, I soon noticed that it was none other than the Super High School Level Anthropologist, Shinguuji Korekiyo.

Soon, Shinguuji pressed the light switch on the wall and, almost immediately, all the lights in the Research Lab. I rubbed my eyes a few times due to the sudden clarity, but when they finally grew used to it, I had to put my hand over my mouth to not gasp. There were lots of balloons there, and in the elegant dining table, in the middle of the room, there were multiple different sweets and foods.

“This wasn’t done by me entirely alone, no; Toujou-san helped by lending her lab and cooking, and someone else also helped a bit”, Shinguuji said and smiled — I think he was smiling, as I couldn’t be too sure due to his mask — to himself. I was still speechless, however; I never knew Shinguuji would be able to come up with such a cute idea, and then go through with it. My view on him changed entirely. “You seem shocked. Did you like it? If the answer is ‘yes’, then I am filled with joy.”

“Also”, Shinguuji began speaking, again. As he said those words, he walked towards the place behind the foods. He crouched and began searching for something. “I got you a present”, he stated, and my heart stopped. Shinguuji had got me a present, too? I wonder what I could have done for him to be so nice to me, all of a sudden. “I understand if you do not like it, but as the Super High School Level Cosplay, I think you will.”

After obtaining the item he was searching for, he approached me and put it into my hands. It was a book — I immediately got curious and looked into his eyes to see if it was alright to open it, and he just nodded. Touching its cover with delicacy, I opened the first page to see ‘The History of Cosplay’, written in huge letters. I soon realised what the book was about and just smiled.

“Thank you, Shinguuji-kun”, I started, still to shocked to speak correctly. “I don’t know what I must have done for you to do something such as this; this decoration, this gift… I can only thank you”, I finished, a smile plastered on her face, and it wouldn’t come off. This was like a fantasy, but it was real. Everything was truly happening — I wasn’t going insane at all.

Shinguuji’s expression softened by my short speech. I could tell that he was also smiling underneath that mask. Then, Shinguujii walked away, his boots sounding through the entirety of the room. I held that book with my life; after he disappeared into the dark corridors of the Gifted Inmates Academy, I let out a sigh and sunk to the ground. I was also blushing, too; I still couldn’t believe it.

I spent the entire night reading.

[6/14]

**Iruma/Shirogane**

“Hey, Shirogane! Get out now, you flat-chested bitch!”, I heard someone scream from the other side of my room’s door. By the immense amount of insults in one sentence, I could immediately tell that it couldn’t be anyone but the Super High School Level Inventor, Iruma Miu. I sighed and ran to the door; I didn’t want her to start calling me even more names — even though she was a wimp, I still felt bad talking back to her. “What are you doing there?! Are you masturbating, you horny fuck?!

“What do you want, Iruma-san?”, I asked as soon as I opened the door. Iruma seemed unhappy by my lack of reaction, and she started to tremble. She muttered a soft ‘t… that was just a joke’ before going back to normal. Suddenly, she grabbed my arm and left the dormitories. I, of course, was surprised by that and tried to regain my arm from her iron grip. “Seriously, what do you want?!”

“Shut the fuck up, skank! I am trying to give you a birthday present made by the gorgeous girl genius, Iruma Miu-sama, and you react like this! You should be grateful”, she continued to drag me behind her. After what seemed like almost an hour, we finally arrived at the Super High School Level Inventor’s Research Lab. I rolled my eyes; the ‘gift’ would probably be some kind of sexual toy or similar. Typical Iruma.

After Iruma threw me into her Research Lab, she closed the door and went inside some kind of storage. She whispered a ‘stay here’ before leaving. I sighed and started to analyse my surroundings; Iruma’s Lab was really… lewd and violent for some reason. There was a big patient bed on the middle of the room, with a giant saw a few meters up. There were also lots of dildos, and there were even condoms, too. I got more scared by every second.

After Iruma finally arrived, she was holding two things. The first one, on her left hand, was a pie, I think. It had a delicious smell; had Iruma baked it? The second one, however, was a box wrapped in gift wrap; it seemed like a gift. Oh, Iruma had mentioned something similar before! After she finished fixing somethings on one corner of the lab, she stared straight into my eyes and walked towards me. When she was close enough, she seated on the ground, too.

“W… Well, the great Iruma Miu-sama isn’t one to do this; however, I would l… like to wish you a… happy birthday, Shirogane”, Iruma said, her voice growing quieter by each word she managed to speak. My cheeks immediately turned red as I understood what Iruma meant — did she really find me that important? I couldn’t really believe, specially with one such as Iruma saying that.

“I… I baked you a pie, too. I am not as great as cooking as I am at other things, b… but I really tried my best!”, she exclaimed, then threw the pie into my lap, her cheeks getting redder by the second. Her action startled me; somehow, I managed to save the pie before it fell on the ground. I looked at Iruma again and, as she nodded to me, I decided to have a taste of the pie. The taste was extraordinary. I had never eaten something so good before!

“I also bought you a gift… If we weren’t in this situation, you could bet that I would have got you something better, but, well…”, she awkwardly finished the phrase and then also threw the present at me. What’s up with Iruma and throwing things towards other people? As I unwrapped it, however, I was filled with curiosity. I was aching to know what she had got me. It was a drawing… of me?

“I commissioned this from Yonaga… Every time I thought we had agreed on a price, she kept asking for more MonoCoins”, Iruma said, and I could see her sadly gaze at her pocket, which I supposed was where she maintained her MonoCoins. As she spoke, however, I only looked at the drawing. It was beautiful. I couldn’t even believe that it was me.

I stare at Iruma for a bit, and she got nervous. A few seconds of staring each other in the eye, and then I lunged forward and captured her red lips. She was surprised, but slowly started kissing back; we kept doing that for a few seconds before she pinned me to the ground and slowly unbuttoned my jacket. I glanced at her, eyes filled with lust, and hers were just like mine.

We stayed on the ground for hours.

[7/14]

**Gokuhara/Shirogane **

I woke up to my doorbell being ringed a lot of times. I thought about not answering it, but then I realised how rude it would be. In the end, I put on my uniform and brushed my hair a little, before slowly opening the door; the person on the other side didn’t surprise me, as it was Gonta and we spent most of our time together. He was such a sweet boy; I didn’t want him to get corrupted by our classmates.

“Good morning, Shirogane-san! Gonta came here to wish you a happy birthday!”, I smiled at his way of talking, and most importantly, the content face he made when he saw me. Gonta held a small box in his gigantic hands, holding with the most care in the world to avoid crushing it with his enormous strength. If someone didn’t know Gonta very well, they would probably be scared of him — but I wasn’t. I would never be.

“Oh, Gonta-kun… You truly are too pure for this”, I commented to myself. Gonta made a confused face; I only laughed a little, he was, indeed, too cute. He made my heart warm and cheeks flush. “Thank you for coming here, Gonta-kun”, I thanked him, as he in no way was obligated to come to my dormitory and wish me a happy birthday; however, he was a gentleman after all, so I guess it was a little predictable that he would do so.

“You don’t need to thank Gonta, Shirogane-san! Gonta did this because he is a gentleman!”, Gonta answered smiling. My heartbeat accelerated by seeing his cute smile. Gonta was the best. “If it’s not much… Gonta would like to ask you to go to a place with him, Shirogane-san!”, he continued, and my cheeks started to get a little red. I stared straight into his eyes. “Would you like to go there with Gonta?”

“Of course I would, Gonta-kun”, with my cheeks still red, I answered him. There was a huge smile plastered on his face. He took me by the hand, and, with gentleness and patience, we walked towards the school’s courtyard. There, he took me to an area with lots of bushes and flowers. Gonta, then, went ahead and picked a rose from the bush, and gave it to me. A shy smile appeared on my face.

“Shirogane-san, Gonta wanted to tell you something”, he started, and I think I had never seen Gonta use such a serious voice and expression. It sent shivers down my spine. “Gonta… Whenever Gonta is around you, he feels something different; like Gonta’s heart is about to explode, and there’s also a weird feeling in his stomach… Gonta asked Hoshi-kun if he knew what was wrong with him, and he answered that Gonta may be in love with Shirogane-san…”

“Gonta isn’t a smart boy at all, and he recognises that; however, one thing that Gonta does know for sure is that Shirogane-san is important to him, and he loves her…”, I could only hear Gonta’s speech in silent, as if I spoke, I was sure that he would hear my voice craking. I was speechless, and I almost hiccupped. My eyes watered, too. “Shirogane-san, could you please become Gonta’s girlfriend?

“Yes!”, I screamed, and kissed Gonta. It didn’t last long, and it was just a pure and innocent kiss; Gonta seemed to be confused, as that probably was his first kiss. After a few seconds, I pulled way and, with tears falling from my eyes and a small smile on my face, I whispered, “I love you, Gonta-kun… You are so important to me… I wouldn’t stand it if I ever lost you”. He started crying, too.

“Shirogane-san…”, before Gonta’s tears took all his focus, he immediately unwrapped the gift he still had in his hand, not even worrying about the gift wrap. Inside was a gold ring, with the initials ‘U.A.G.J.’ in it. “Gonta couldn’t find a real and expensive ring; however, it would make Gonta happy if Shirogane-san worn this until we find an escape”, he said, still crying a bit. I slowly took the ring from his hand and put it on my finger. It fit perfectly.

I started to hug Gonta. Due to his massive form, he was incredibly taller than me and was a like a wall, but a soft and warm wall. He hugged me, too, his hot tears wetting my outfit slightly. I couldn’t care less, however; I was finally with the person I loved, and I would never leave him alone. And I counted on him to be always by my side. I knew Gonta wouldn’t abandon me.

We’d always be together forever.

[8/14]

**Ouma/Shirogane**

“Well, well, if it isn’t my beloved Shirogane-chan’s birthday!”, I screamed as I heard a whisper extremely close to my ear. Due to shock, I ended up hitting whoever it was with my elbow — the person screamed in pain and I turned around, filled with regret. When I saw who it was, however, my expression turned neutral. I can’t say I didn’t expect it to be the Super High School Level Supreme Leader, Ouma Kokichi, but I also can’t say I wasn’t disappointed. “Ouch! You hit me! You’re so mean…”

“Quit it, Ouma-kun”, I said, and then looked better at the place where I had hurt him; his cheek, my target, was getting redder by the second. I actually started to worry. Had I hurt him that badly? Regret filled my soul. Ouma also seemed to notice and smiled smugly, but an expression of pain suddenly filled his face. I shook my head with a sigh; Ouma made me worry so much. “We need to find you something, you’re hurt.”

“Woah, Shirogane-chan is going to be my nurse today? Well, I wouldn’t doubt that’s you ki—“, before he could finish his malicious phrase, I slightly punched him, in embarrassment. He started acting like blood was dripping from his mouth, clearly imitating someone. Then he started coughing, too; geez, I swear I’ve seen that before. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter, as he proceeded to continue to his sentence. “Stop hitting me! I’ll actually cry…”

Ignoring Ouma’s obviously fake tears, I held his hand and started walking him towards a place that should have something to help: the kitchen. When he noticed I was holding his hand, Ouma sent me a smirk and started wiggling his eyebrows. The urge to hit him was very strong this time; however, I didn’t want to hear his whining. If there was one thing Ouma knew, it was how loud his voice could be. That was his secret weapon.

After a while of walking, I finally reached the kitchen. I made Ouma—

** _an error was detected on your device! _ **

**Momota/Shirogane**

“You are such a failure, Momota-kun”, I whispered into his ear. He clenched his teeth. “You try to act like the hero, but in the end, you were only a failure; sick and dying, you gave your friends just despair.”

“Why, you—”

** _an error was detected on your device! an error was detected on your device! _ **

“Hello, Momota-kun! What are you doing to—”

** _an error was detected on your device! an error was detected on your device! an error was detected on your device! _ **

“You are the Super High School Level Hope Robot, aren’t you? Well, this certainl—”

“I won’t fall to your sad despa—”

** _an error was detected on your device! an error was detected on your device! an error was detected on your device! an error was detected on your device! an error was detected on your device! an error was detected on your device! _ **

“You are just robot trash.”

**an error was detected on your device. please, reset YOUR system for it to work again. if that also doesn’t work, then you may be permanently broken. we are sorry!**

♥

♥

♥

“I am you, and you are me”, a sweet voice whispered. 

“You and I will always be together, forever”, they touched my face with their cold hands.

“You cannot get away”, I finally saw their face. It was me.

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

“Tsumugi, please, stop”, I heard a voice from behind me. Irritation filling me, as I obviously recognised the owner of said voice, I got up from the chair facing my computer, and turned around. “This is beginning to get unhealthy; I only want the best for you, please, listen to me; just this once”, his voice was slowly turning into a whimper. My eyes were cold as I stared into his green ones.

  
“Shut the fuck up, Rantarou”, I said, and I saw him get a bit tense. A devilish smile appeared on my face. To reinforce my answer, I kicked the chair into the wall; the sound was tremendous, and he started to shake. “If you dislike my hobbies so much, then we should break up, no? I mean, I guess you hate me if you hate what makes me happy; you are a horrible boyfriend”, I continued.

“N… No, Tsumugi, I don’t... You know I love you, why do you do this to yourself?”, he raised his voice a little bit. That was new; Rantarou always ended up in a whimpering mess whenever I talked to him. “I just… It’s been months since the last time we went somewhere together; since we had fun, together; I’ll do anything, I just want to hang out with you again…”, he got quiet, and started to look at the ground and fiddle with his uniform.

“Well…”, suddenly, a horrible idea appeared on my brain. My smile grew even wider, as I spoke, “If you love me so much, then you will join this Danganronpa season, no?”, I watched as he froze. His eyes were wide as he started to remember the best season I had ever watched; HIS season. “I mean, I only need one more student, and you would be perfect for it…”, I continued and got closer to him. My fingers made a trail around his crotch area, and my nose was pressed right against his neck.

“I… I understand”, he answered. He seemed slightly taken off guard, as I pressed against his body. “I’ll do it… I will always love you, Tsumugi”, he answered, and I felt salty tears wet my shoulder. I looked up, and there he was; my beloved, with big, fat tears rolling down his face as trembled. I smiled and kissed him. Rantarou must have been so touch-starved, as he hungrily kissed me. His hand started to trail down my body. I loved him, but in my own sick, twisted way.

** _You and I will always be together, forever._ **

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry for ending it so suddenly ~ my boyfriend kept pestering me;;;;;;;; he was like, "please, let's just hang out and you can write later". in the end i had to resort to some not so friendly ways to get him to stop lmao  
please leave kudos or a comment if you've enjoyed!!! it's so great to receive feedback, and it'll make your local weeaboo happy uwu  
thanks for reading!!


End file.
